civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalmar Union (Margarethe I)
Kalmar Union led by Margarethe I is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, and Greater Europe, with contributions from Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalmar_Union Kalmar Union] The Kalmar Union was a personal union between the kingdoms of Norway, Denmark and Sweden that presevered throughout the 15th century; in effect, a pan-Scandinavian union. Though it had many opponents, the Kalmar Union was successful in its origanal purpose of destroying the influence of the Hanseatic Leauge; after this, it was able to start on its way to Baltic domination, an aim not achieved by the Kalmar Union, but by the breakaway Swedish Empire instead. Many pan-Nordic nationalists look to the Kalmar Union as an ideal to repeat, as a remarkable collection of kingdoms bonded together in an effort to defeat all foes. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_I_of_Denmark Margarethe I] The founder of the Kalmar Union, Queen Margaret defied the custom in Europe, and became the queen of Denmark - and soon Sweden and Norway as well. This was the creation of the most successful pan-Scandinavian union to date, covering territories in Finland to Iceland. With the treaty signed in Kalmar Castle, Margaret solidified an ever-closer Scandinavian union, which was well able to provide defence and security from the influence of their Germanic and Livonian neighbours. Margaret's leadership was probably able to prevent the Hanse from becoming all to dominant in the North, robbing them of their sovereignty altogether; not even Margaret proposed the union of parliament of all three Scandinavian states. All in all, Margaret is described as one of the best leaders Denmark ever had - as the harbringer of Scandinavian power, it is no suprise she is well respected. Dawn of Man "God be with you, O' great and wise Margaret, fairest queen of Denmark, Sweden, and Norway. During your reign, you would accomplish what the many kings before you had failed - to create a state that would unite the wayward Norse. Seeking to check the power of the Hanseatic League, you engineered a political masterpiece that would unite the three crowns of Scandinavia. And though your union would barely outlast your death, its prosperity under your hand would remain an inspiration to the north for centuries. Stern Queen, the north calls your name to rebuild her precious union. Can you take up this task once more? Can you unite the Scandinavian kingdoms and bring them wealth and influence? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"You stand before Margarethe I, the queen of the united norse. Speak." '''Introduction: "I am Margarethe I, Queen of the Kalmar Union. What is it that you want with me?" Defeat: "'You will not take me from my home. I will return with a fleet like you've never seen." '''Defeat: "'I am not dismayed. I will return and restore what I had created." Unique Attributes Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Trade Route Civilizations Category:City State Civilizations Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Culture. * 1 Magistrate. * 1 Dignitary. |rewards = Gifts of Gold yield +20% more Influence with City-States.}} Culture (increases w/ era). * 2 Magistrate/ Dignitaries |rewards = Receive a free Magnate, a unit that can be sent to a City-State to generate Influence. It ignores borders.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your pastries and reading your children's tales! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Viregel: Original Author, Art (Map), Research (City/Spy List). * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene). * Wolfdog: Graphics (UU).Civ5: Carrack * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Music (Peace/War).ANNO 1404: Soundtrack - Our daily Bread VAR ANNO 1404: Soundtrack - Inferstation Notes and References Category:JFD Category:Denmark